Kingdom Alices
by Fickerstein
Summary: Notre trio héroique part à la recherche du père de Kairi, ce qui les mènent à enquêter sur de puissants potentiels ennemis... Les Alices. Tout est flou à leur sujet, l'organisation XIII serait apparement alliés avec elles... Qui sont elles? Venez lire! :3


**Je sais que je devrais continuer les vacs de l'organisation XIII 2; mais je me suis lancée dans un projet qui me tenait à coeur; j'espere que vous me pardonnerez!**

**  
WARNING: YAOI & YURI (pas de leemons.) mais y'aura aussi des hétéros!!! Meme majoritairement! x'D. Donc voilà; fiction pour tout public!! (On se croirait dans une pub pour un nouveau film ou jeux video --' )**

**  
Aussi je tiens à préciser que l'histoire ne tient pas compte de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days; bien que Xion soit incluse dans l'histoire; faites comme si elle était la 14eme membre et qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial, juste une simili parmis 13 autres... -jveux pas plus détailler pour ne pas spoiler.- **

**Ah! Et tout ce qui est écrit est un bric-à-brac bizarre sortit tout droit de mon imagination; cherchez pas d'explications aux bizarreries & blagues que vous vous appretez à lire!**

**  
Bref; vos reviews sont les bienvenues; pour me donner un avis sur ma fic; et pour me donner des idées/m'encourager ou meme tout simplement me donner une impression genre "j'voudrais bien que tel personnage surgisse" blabla... Enfin bon! Tout contact est bon à prendre!**

**  
Sur ce, bonne lecture; j'espere que ça vous plaira!**

-----------------------------------------

Prologue.*

_Viens mon enfant... Laisse moi te compter l'histoire... L'histoire d'un dangereux groupe d'humains nommés "les Alices"; et d'un rêve qui refusait d'etre oublié...._

_Qui rêvait; je l'ignore... Mais quand la personne se reveilla; le rêve se dit... "Que puis-je faire pour que les gens me voient?" Le petit rêve pensa; pensa... Et finalement eut une idée. "Je pourrais laisser les gens venir et façonner le monde à leur manière!". Cela aurait put etre une idée comme cela; à laquelle on pense et que finalement on oublie. Mais le petit rêve était déterminé. Il laissa alors venir certaines personnes; qu'il sélèctionnait lui même. Pour une raison quelconque; le petit rêve prenait des personnes qui décédaient dans des circonstances spéciales.... Le petit rêve porte une affection toute particulière à la première Alice; car celle-ci l'a sauvé des griffes des sans-coeurs; qui prennent peu à peu d'assault les mondes...._

_La Première Alice était vaillante. Elle était issue d'une famille noble; et était héritière de la fortune de celle-ci. Désireux de cette fortune qui était destinée à sa soeur et non à lui; le frère de notre première Alice l'assasina sauvagement et sans aucune hésitation. Il lui planta une épée dans la poitrine; lui transperçant le coeur. La jeune fille ferma les yeux; et quand elle les rouvrit elle se trouvait dans un monde bien étrange.... Le petit rêve avait repêché son âme de la mort; et l'avait emmené dans son monde. Seulement; le monde du petit rêve était envahi par des sans-coeurs. L'épée à la main; la premiere Alice s'est aventurée dans le pays merveilleux; tranchant tout sur son passage; autant de ronces que de sans-coeurs; laissant derrière elle un sentier de pétales rouges. Prenant pour prétexte qu'il devait la remercier pour se sauver de l'oubli; le petit rêve proposa à la première Alice de façonner ce monde à son insu. Celle-ci accepta; jamais elle ne retourna dans son monde d'origine; malgré le sentier de pétales rouge sang qui ne disparu jamais. Pour montrer que l'Alice lui appartenait; le rêve lui lança une malédiction; et depuis ce jour; la première Alice porte sur sa main droite le tatouage d'un pique. La jeune fille règne depuis sur le monde de Spade cimetery; permettant ainsi au pouvoir du petit rêve de grandir..._

_La Deuxième Alice se trouve être un homme; il était doux et gentil. Il vivait dans un grand royaume recouvert de fleurs; aimé et adulé de tous il fallu bien un jour que quelqu'un le détèste... Un fou le tua d'un coup de feu. De la blessure a fleuri une fleur rouge sang; c'était l'oeuvre du petit rêve. Le jeune homme arriva au Pays Merveilleux en fredonnant. Il entonna de merveilleuses notes; et créa un monde de folie semblable à celui dont il était originaire.; et le nomma Diamond's sky. Sur sa main gauche; le tatouage d'un carreau montrait son appartenance au groupe des Alices._

_La Troisième Alice était une jeune fille aussi belle qu'un ange. Durant toute sa vie; elle séduisit du beau monde; exibant son corps à tant d'hommes; il ne fut pas surprenant un jour de la retrouvée assasinée... Le petit rêve utilisa une fois de plus son pouvoir et ranima la belle. Cette douce Alice créa un monde étrange; dont elle était la reine. Elle reigna à la tête du pays avec une tolérance infinie; n'employant que des femmes à ses côtés au chateau; craignant à présent les hommes. Elle nomma son royaume "Club's dream." Elle porte sur sa main droite le tatouage d'un trèfle._

_Bien plus tard; deux enfants ayant suivi le sentier de pétales rouges; buvant le thé sous l'arbre aux roses; recevèrent une invition envoyée par le petit rêve; la carte de l'as de coeur était à l'interieur. Ainsi les coeurs arrivèrent; et leur monde brilla de leur lumière. La quatrième Alice fut spéciale; car c'était deux personnes; un garçon & une fille; qui a à deux formaient une personne. Certains racontent que chacun des deux était une moitiée de personne. D'autres complètent en disant que ces deux personnes n'étaient autre que des similis. Ces deux personnes portent le tatouage d'une moitiée de coeur sur leur main ; et en liant ces deux dernières; on peut voir le symbole complet. Comme les trois précédents Alices; ils créerent leur monde; nommé "Heart's mirror."_

_Vint un temps où les sans-coeurs étaient tant nombreux; qu'ils réussirent à détruire le coeur de ces 4 mondes; et l'empire du petit rêve pris donc fin... Mais notre génie diabolique ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Le rêve; après avoir rassemblé les 4 Alices; avait amassé tellement de pouvoir; qu'il pouvait à présent prendre la forme de quelque chose d'existant; car jusqu'a présent; il était quelque chose d'immatériel; qu'on ne pouvait ni voir; ni toucher. On dit qu'il a pris forme en un objet quelconque; pour se rapprocher des humains dans le vrai monde; mais personne ne sait exactement quoi. Le rêve compte bien attirer encore beaucoup de monde dans son royaume; car plus les gens seront au courant de l'histoire des Alices; moins le petit rêve disparaitra: Tant qu'un rêve ne tombe pas dans l'oubli; il continue d'exister._

_Après la destruction des 4 mondes; le petit rêve rassembla les Alices; et leur expliqua la situation. Il leur raconta qu'a cause des sans-coeurs; il était menacé de disparaître; et rappela que si lui même disparaissait; alors les pouvoirs des Alices disparaîtrait. C'est pourquoi; afin d'avoir encore plus de pouvoir; le rêve convoitait le kingdom hearts de l'organisation XIII. Son plan était simple: faire équipe avec l'organisation; pour finir le kingdom hearts; et ensuite l'exterminer; pour avoir le pouvoir pour eux seuls; et regner sur l'univers. Les Alices se dispersèrent donc dans le monde; pour appliquer le plan du petit rêve; qui s'initia dans une famille humaine ordinaire pour etre incognito._

_La légende des 4 Alices se raconte encore aujourd'hui; mais personne n'a jamais pu mettre un nom sur ces 4 dernières. Plusieurs preuves montrent que les Alices existent bel et bien; quelque pars dans cet univers; sous forme humaine; mais difficile de mettre un visage sur ces personnes... Réussiront-ils à atteindre leur objectif? Vous le saurez en suivant l'intrigue..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1*

Le petit sans-coeur était maintenant pris au piège; cette personne; dont le visage était caché sous une ample capuche noire; barrait la seule issue de la créature. Le capuchonné acheva cette dernière; avant de repartir en trombe vers le centre de Twilight Town; et se rattaquer au troupeau de sans-coeurs. Il esquiva une attaque; et se rattrapa maladroitement sur un mur après avoir éviter de glisser à cause de la pluie battante qui s'abbattait sur lui comme la misère sur le monde. C'était vraiment pas son jour. En plus d'être pris d'assault; la pluie le trempait et alourdissait ses vetements; le vent qui soufflait sur sa peau humide le fesait frissonner de froid; il pouvait parier ce qu'il voulait: demain c'est clair; il était cloué au lit pour fièvre. Le jeune homme enleva sa capuche; laissant découvrir son visage fin; ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux azurs. De toute façon; la capuche ne servait plus à rien, il était déja trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses mèches de cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux; mais on appercevait encore son regard déterminé. Le combat avait assez duré; il était temps d'en finir. Le blond fit réaparaître ses deux keyblades; inspira un bon coup; et fit une rafale de sorts foudre sur les sans-coeurs. Il avait déja bien réfléchit à son coup; l'eau était conductrice d'éléctricité; par ce fait; le sort foudre + était encore plus éfficace; et les petites créatures disparurent en milliers de petites particules noires; laissant le coeur qu'elles avaient volé s'échapper; et partir en direction du kingdom hearts. Sa mission était terminée; le blond éternua 2 fois d'affilée avant de faire apparaître un portail des ténèbres; et d'y disparaître en rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux flasques.

--------------------------------------------------

A Illusiopolis; un grand bâtiment s'élevait haut dans le ciel. C'était le "QG" de l'organisation XIII. Là où les membres revenaient faire leur rapport; assister aux réunions; et reprendre des forces avant de repartir en mission. Bien que le bâtiment soi grand; pour raison d'économies financières; Xemnas avait rassemblé 3 membres de l'organisation par chambre; ce qui fesait une salle de bain pour 3 à chaque fois. Vous devez vous demander "Bah Larxene était dans la meme chambre qu'un homme?" Et bien non; comme il se trouve que l'organisation XIII est composée de 14 membres et non de 13; Xemnas dors seul dans sa propre chambre à lui; et Xion & Larxene; les deux seules filles de l'organisation XIII; dorment dans la même chambre. Comme ça; le problème est réglé.

Au milieu de ce que l'on pouvait appeller le "salon" du QG; un portail apparut; et un petit blond maigrichon en sortit; dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. Xemnas; leader par excelence de l'organisation; vint de suite à la rencontre du jeune homme.

-Alors; ta mission s'est déroulée comme prévu; Roxas?

Le dénommé Roxas éternua pour la énieme fois avant de répondre.

-Oui; j'ai exterminé tous les sans-coeurs de Twilight Town; maître.

Xemnas sourit en guise de réponse. Roxas était bel et bien le meilleur élément de l'organisation; sa keyblade leur était d'une grande aide. A ce rythme; le kingdom hearts sera bientot terminé. Cette idée fesait encore plus sourire Xemnas. Oui; bientot; il aurait un coeur. Dans le salon; un fois que le leader fut assez loin pour ne plus entendre quoi que ce soit; un rouquin et un gugus qui l'accompagnait vinrent s'attrouper autour de Roxas.

-Alooors Roxie; tu as finis ta mission en avance... Ce qui veut dire... Que tu as la permission pour sortir ce week-end!!

-Axel; combien de fois je vais devoir te répeter de ne plus m'appeler Roxie...

-Surement encore une fois; comme toujours.

-Joue pas au plus malin; tu sais qui de nous deux gagnerait.

Le rouquin sembla sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Roxas passa sa main sur son front. Axel le desesperait vraiment; il faisait tout pour l'enerver; et pourtant; il ne pouvait s'empecher de "l'apprecier". Même s'il n'est pas supposé pouvoir apprecier; vu qu'il n'a pas de coeur.... Le gars avec Axel; c'est Demyx. Un gars un peu naïf; le plus craintif de l'organisation; mais qui pourtant est plutot long à battre en combat (1). Ce dernier pris la parole.

- Hey Roxas; t'as l'air tout pâle... T'es sûr que tu pourras venir au concert de mon groupe samedi soir....? Tu sais je t'en voudrais pas si tu peux pas! Enfin; je crois...

- Rah c'est bon; c'est pas un satané rhume qui va me gacher le week-end.

- Là je reconnais ma Roxie; que rien n'arrête!

- Axel; rappelle moi Roxie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois; et rien ne m'arretera dans ma lancée de t'assasiner.

Axel sourit à nouveau autant qu'il pu. Décidemment; taquiner le blondinet; il adorait ça.

-----------------------------------------

Cela fesait déja dix minutes que Saix se demandait dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré. C'est vrai; il avait un haut rang dans l'organisation; il aurait pu se faire dispenser de faire cette mission périlleuse; et envoyer un de ses pouilleux subordonnés à sa place. Mais non; il fallait TOUJOURS qu'il veule absolument se montrer utile et toujours volontaire aux yeux du boss. Le berseck se frappa pour une enieme fois le front; et envoya finalement un grapin au troisieme étage du chateau disney; brisant une fenêtre mais qu'importe; les propriétaire sont en vacances... Après avoir vérifié que le grapin tenait bien; Saix se hissa jusqu'a la fenêtre; et entra dans la pièce. Pas de doute; c'était bien la blibliothèque. Xemnas voulait un bouquin en particulier. Quel était son titre déja? Ah oui. "Le rêve; sa matérialisation." Le maître lisait des bouquins de phylosophie maintenant? On aura tout vu... Saix chercha rapidement le livre; et quand il le trouva enfin; à peine avait-il mis un doigt dessus qu'il se retrouva projetté contre le mur fesant face à l'étagère; avec une douleur atroce à l'épaule gauche. Quand il leva les yeux; il apperçut une silouhette fine & élancée... La douleur lui rendait la vue trouble. Il appercevait un haut-de-forme sur la tête de cette personne; un chapeau comme ceux dont le chapelier fou de Wonderland portait. Mais cet inconnu était trop fin pour être de sexe masculin. La voix de l'inconnue confirma bien son sexe.

- Désolée de la violence du coup; chéri.

Cette voix se voulait douce; mais pas sincère pour un sou. Désolée? Ca sonnait faux... Saix tenta de se relever; mais un second coup l'en dissuada. Il étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Je serais toi; je ne bougerais pas. J'ai le pouvoir de t'exterminer en un claquement de doigts. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle Xemnas veut ce livre; mais vouloir trop en savoir sur son allié n'est pas une bonne chose. La curiositée est un vilain défault!! Si tu pouvais faire passer le message; chéri; je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante!

Sa voix sonnait faux; encore une fois. Tu parles; elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir etre eternellement reconnaissante; voir pas du tout reconnaissante tout court. Apparement; elle connaissait Xemnas...? Il fallait qu'en rentrant; il parle à Xemnas d'urgence...

- Et bien il se fait tard! Je vais rentrer. Ne tarde pas trop toi non plus; à la tombée de la nuit; les loups pourraient te dévorer... Hihi! Au revoir; my darliing!

La demoiselle disparut par la fenêtre en un éclair. Tout ce que Saix pu appercevoir avec sa vue troublée; c'était une étrange marque sur la main droite de la jeune femme... Malheureusement; il n'y voyait pas assez clair pour savoir si cette marque ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose d'existant. Saix s'adossa au mur derriere lui; et se releva difficilement. Merde! Comment une gamine comme cette fille avait pu le mettre au tapis aussi facilement? Lui? Le bras droit de Xemnas? Un allié? C'était quoi toute cette histoire? Le maître cachait quelque chose; ça; c'était sûr... Le berseck se dirigea vers la fenêtre; et se rendit compte qu'avec la blessure à son bras; ça allait être difficile de redescendre... Tanpis; il soupira; et se jetta du troisième étage; pour se ratamer comme une crèpe au sol.

- ... Aïe.

Le berseck se releva comme si de rien n'était après le "plat" qu'il venait de se prendre; puis repris le portail des ténèbres qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Sa mission était un échec.

-----------------------

Pendant ce temps; dans une faille temporelle....

- Xemnas devient un peu trop curieux... S'il venait à apprendre comment m'exterminer; nous serions bien embéttés...

- Que devons-nous faire; Yume-sama? (2)

- Surveiller Xemnas de prêt... Mais pour cela je ne me fais pas de soucis; vu que nous avons un infiltré parmis les membres de l'organisation.

- Oui; qui aurait crut que l'un des deux similis de notre 4eme Alice serait un membre de cette organisation!!

- Effectivement; c'est un coup de chance; je pense que nous pouvons le dire... Merci encore de ta remarquable intervention pour récuperer ce livre; Maya.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi; Yume-sama.

-------------------------

De retour au QG de l'organisation; Saix ne pretta pas attention aux remarques de ses confrères qui lui posèrent un tas de questions sur sa blessure à l'épaule; qui avait plutot l'air sérieuse. Le berseck se hâta d'aller dans le bureau du leader; faire son rapport.

- Maître; je n'ai pu récuperer le livre. Je me suis fait prendre de vitesse par une jeune femme qui m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message...

- ... Quel est-il?

- "Vouloir trop en savoir sur son allié n'est pas une bonne chose. La curiositée est un vilain défault."

- Je me demande comment peuvent-ils prévoir mes faits & gestes... Mais je ne deviendrais pas parano au point de croire qu'il y a des caméras dans tout le QG... Il va falloir que je sois plus prudent... Dorénavant je pense vous confier vos missions individuellement...

- Mais pourquoi? Quelle est cette histoire d'alliés?

- Si je me suis allié aux Alices; c"est parce qu'ils sont extremement puissants; et mieux vaut les avoir en tant qu'allié qu'en tant qu'ennemi. Les Alices sont 4 en tout; je ne sais pas grand chose à leur sujet; mais tout ce que je sais; c'est que chacune d'elle possède un pouvoir bien spécial. Je crois surtout que leur pouvoir commun repose sur le rêve... Tu te souviens surement de Namine et de son étrange pouvoir; qui est que tout ce qu'elle dessine où même imagine se matérialise dans ce monde... Et bien c'est parce qu'elle est une Alice. L'Alice de la création. Elle peut faire apparaître ce qu'elle veut dans ce monde. Et cela pourrait bien être redoutable...

- Et dans quel but les Alices se sont alliées à nous?

- Elles disent que plus le kingdom hearts est puissant; plus leur "leader" se rétablit. Mais je ne sais pas exactement qui est leur leader; je ne l'ai jamais vu; je ne crois même pas qu'il soit humain.

- Oh... J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu...

- Et bien achète une carte pour t'y retrouver! Ahahahahaha!

- .....

- Huhum... (toussotte) Bref; merci; tu peux te retirer....

Saix ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bureau du maître pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Cette foutue blessure l'avait bien amoché... Marcher le fatiguait beaucoup plus qu'a la normale.

---------------------------------------------

Quelque pars; dans le chateau disney....

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dut installer une alarme contre les voleurs; Mickey!! Sale mari incapable!

- Mais voyons; ma douce Minnie! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que quelqu'un en voudrait à ces vieux bouquins écrits en braille & en langue magicienne!!

- Si; tu aurais du! Tu es bien le roi des mondes disneys; non?? Alors tu aurais du etre PREVOYANT!! Maintenant regarde! Cette vitre cassée! Notre château ne ressemble plus à rien!!

- Je réparerais ça ma douce...

- Tu as interêt! Pffu!

La souris partit en claquant la porte; laissant le roi seul et dépitté dans la blibliothèque. Avec tous ces livres; impossible de savoir si on lui en avait dérobé un. Et puis de toute façon; ces bouquins n'étaient que des bouquins phylosophique dépourvus d'interêt; si quelqu'un en avait volé un; il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur d'une attaque ennemie, à moins que quelqu'un veule les tuer à coups de proverbes à la Jean Claude Van Damme. Ce qui relevait quand même de l'exploit... Mickey appela ses employés (des balais qui bougent seuls... Flippant.) pour nettoyer les bouts de verre; et partit rejoindre sa "charmante" épouse.

-----------------------------------

-Soraaa bouge-toi!

L'interpellé bloqua une attaque avec sa keyblade avant de répondre.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais; là?

Le keybladeur renvoya un simili contre la grille du manoir Oblivion; avant de l'exterminer d'un sort glacier. Il se retrouva encerclé d'autres similis; et se mis dos à dos avec sa coéquipière.

- Prête; Kairi?

- Ca fait des heures que je le suis.

- Alors c'est partit!

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla au sol; et fit la courte échelle à la rouquine; qui fut propulsée dans les airs; d'où elle tira sur les similis avec deux pistolets qu'elle sortit de ses poches; tel Yuna dans Final Fantasy. Quand elle retomba sur ses "pattes"; les similis s'étaient volatilisés; exterminés par la précision parfaite des balles de ses deux armes. Sora lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux compère se regardèrent; les yeux dans les yeux; avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient chacun à l'égard de l'autre. Le moment romantique fut interrompu par un applaudissement qui se rapprochait.

- Wow; surprenant; Kairi.

- Merci Riku. Mais quant est-il de ton sans-coeur géant à la gare de Twilight Town?

- Il n'était déja plus de ce monde avant même que vous ayez exterminé un de ces minables similis; très chère.

- Woaah! Trop balèze mon pote!

- Merci; Sora; mais au lieu de me complimenter; tu devrais peut etre te servir de ta keyblade pour ouvrir le verrou du manoir....?

Il y eut un silence; genre "No comment mec; je suis un idiot mais je le dirais pas.". Sora s'executa: il ouvrit le portail à l'aide de sa keyblade chaine royale. Sora était vraiment irrécupérable; du moins c'est ce que pensait Riku. Ce dernier regrettait souvent d'avoir accompagné Sora & Kairi dans cette stupide histoire; mais s'il n'avait pas été là; ses deux amis serait déja morts dévorés par un crocodile en passant par la jungle profonde... L'argenté soupira à ce souvenir du début de leur périple. Tout ça pour quoi? Parce que les deux tourteraux avaient décidé de retrouver les parents à Kairi; qui étaient irrévocablement en vie. Petit retour en arrière pour expliquer tout ça...

_Après avoir vaincu l'organsation; Sora, Kairi & Riku revinrent sur leur île; calme & prospère. Ils reprirent vite leur routine quotidienne; et cela leur convenait très bien; jusqu'à ce que Sora demande Kairi en fiançailles un beau jour. La rouquine accepta sans aucune hésitation, le problème était celui-là: Fiançailles signifiait promesse de Mariage. Et au mariage; Kairi n'avait ni père ni mère pour l'accompagner à l'autel; où elle dirait un "Oui" d'éternité. Et c'est là que notre petit couple se lança dans une enquête afin de retrouver les paternels de la rouquine. Divers évènements furent qu'ils tombèrent sur de vieilles lettres écrites par le père de l'intéréssée; et toutes adréssées à un certain "Yume-sama." ainsi qu'à ses "Alices." Apparement; le père de Kairi était quelqu'un d'important dans la société; et était de mèche avec un groupe de personnes nommés les "Alices"; mais dans quel but; cela restait un mystère... C'est pour cela que l'enquête dériva sur les Alices. Ces derniers semblaient être sur pied depuis des décénies; car toute sorte de légendes à propos d'eux se diffusaient sur le net; datant toutes d'une certaine époque... Bref; la derniere lettre expliquait que le père de la rouquine rejoignait les Alices pour se joindre à leur "cause"; ce qui voulait dire que s'ils trouvaient les Alices; ils trouvaient le paternel. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur quête. Tout d'abord; ils allèrent voir Yen-sid; qui leur raconta les mêmes légende que celles qu'ils avaient pu trouver au sujet de leur cible; puis il leur avoua (après avoir marchandé & que Kairi ait enlevé son haut -Les vieux sont pervers de nos jours-) que l'une des Alices -la plus jeune- leur était familière; et qu'il s'agissait... de Namine. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient tous les trois devant le manoir Oblivion; à rendre une petite visite à la blondinette._

Les trois amis pénétrèrent alors dans l'enceinte du manoir; après avoir traversé un grand jardin avec des scultures étranges. Quand il furent tous trois rassemblés au milieu de l'entrée du manoir; une des scultures (la plus grande de toutes; bien sûr.) pris mystérieusement vie; et les attaqua. Riku sentait qu'un truc du genre allait se produire; et n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque; vu qu'il s'y attendait. Sora lui; poussa Kairi pour qu'elle n'aie aucun dommage et se pris l'attaque pour lui tout seul. Il se releva difficilement; Kairi courrut vers lui et l'enguela d'avoir fait ça.

- Ah désolé; je suis un égoiste; je partage pas les dégats!

- Idiot!

Kairi le traitait toujours d'idiot quand elle se fesait du soucis pour lui. Pendant ce temps; Riku dégainna son arme; trancha la sculture en deux; se rattrapa sur le mur d'en face à la manière du film "Matrix"; se propulsa du mur pour retrancher la statue; et lancer un sort brasier en plein saut histoire de bien exterminer l'ennemi; pour ensuite retomber impeccablement sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était.

- .... Tu sais Riku; si tu avais était plus patient; on t'aurait aidé....

- Pas de temps à perdre. Le temps c'est de l'argent.

- Hihi! Comme tes cheveux!!

- .....

- Bah oui; argent... Enfin tu vois quoi...

Riku soupira et ébourriffa les cheveux de son ami en souriant. Sora était vraiment; VRAIMENT; irrécupérable. Soudain; il apperçut une personne en haut des escaliers et brandit son arme.

- Non non! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie!

- Namine?

- Oui! Je suis désolée pour la sculture! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous; alors croyant que c'était encore ce pervers sexuel de Marluxia; j'ai créé cette sculture pour me proteger!

- ... Mais y'a pas de soucis.

- Je vous offre à boire?

-------------------------------------------

19h; l'heure du repas avait sonné au QG!! Tout le monde était à l'heure ;attablé; comme toujours.

- J'ai faiiiiiiiiim qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir?

- Moi perso j'ai grignotté; vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est Vexen qui prépare le dîner.

- Oh non! Encore?! Je le sens mal là...

Le dénommé Vexen entra dans la piece; tenant un plat chaud en main; et le déposa au centre de la table.

- Brocolis bio avec du gruyère bio dans une sauce au thon naturelle! Bon appétit!!!

Tous: .... Merci.... (voix pas du tout energique.)

Tous regardèrent longuement leur assiette; pendant que Vexen repartait faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Soudain; par habitude; tous dirent en coeur "Pierre; ciseaux; papier..." et brandirent leurs mains. Ce fut Zexion qui perdit; il dut donc goûter à la soupe. Il pris une grande inspiration; plongea sa cuillère dans la mixture et la regarda quelques instants; puis l'avala et attendit quelques instants histoire de voir s'il ne lui arrivait rien.

-Je lui donne dix minutes; fit Larxène; assise à coté du "cobaye."

Zexion resta calme quelques secondes; puis porta sa main à sa tête; et finit par dégueuler dans le décolleté de Larxene; pour ensuite tenter de tomber dans les pommes; ce qui échoua puisque la blonde donna une claque d'une force surhumaine au pauvre jeune homme; qui finalement tomba au sol; K.O.

- Ok; ça m'a dissuadé de manger pour de bon là.

- Tant mieux! Car un régime ne te ferait pas de mal Lexaeus! Héhé!

- La ferme; le musicien... (frappe Demyx avec son assiette qui se brise sur la tête de ce dernier)

-Hey! Frappe pas mon pote!

- Te mêle pas de ça; ex-traître à qui on a trempé les cheveux dans de la peinture acrylique rouge!!

- Répète !?

Axel crama les cheveux de Lexaeus; ce dernier riposta en envoya la tete d'un poisson qui flottait dans son assiette; et le Rouquin envoya la louche du récipient dans la face d'Hercule second du nom.

- Allez; encore un repas qui se termine en beautée; commenta Xion; qui se leva de table et partit dans sa chambre; suivit de Larxene qui voulait prendre une douche.

-----------------

Dans une piece; dans le manoir Oblivion; Riku; Sora; Kairi & Namine buvaient le thé tranquillement.

- Et donc; que me vaut votre visite; mes amis?

- On veut un nom.

- Quel nom?

- Le nom de celui grâce à qui toi & les tiens êtes aussi puissants aujourd'hui; le plus proche allié des Alices; le père de Kairi.

- ..... Qui vous a dit que...

- Yen-sid.

- ....! L'espece de.... *soupir*

Namine sirota son thé calmement; essayant de chasser les idées de torture pour ce vieux bouc qui fusaient de partout. Décidemment il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Enfin; ce n'est pas comme si elle avait Chuck Norris en face d'elle.

- Malheureusement; je n'ai pas le droit de vous communiquer cette information; ce nom doit rester secret pour le bien de tous.

Kairi manqua de piquer un fard; c'était son père quand même; merde! Elle se leva d'un bond; lançant un regard rageux à son simili, pris une inspiration et dit:

- Nous irons jusqu'à recourrir à la force! Alors dis-nous le.

Sora dégluttit: Kairi se rapellait-elle qu'elle s'adressait non pas à une vulgaire petite blondinette apprentit-mangaka mais dorénavant à l'une des personnes qui tient l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants & mystérieux des mondes...? Namine ne broncha pas; au contraire elle émit un petit rire avant de croquer un biscuit pour le thé; et garda le silence; ce qui ne manqua pas d'enerver la rousse d'avantage. Cette derniere sortit l'un de ses flingues et le braqua sur Namine. Riku se leva énergiquement; prêt à faire la morale à Kairi comme quoi on ne pointe pas les gens avec son magnum etc... Mais Namine dégna finalement prendre la parole.

- Et que comptes-tu faire? Me tuer? Je suis la seule personne qui peut vous donner la voix pour l'étape suivante de votre quête; et de toute façon; tu n'oserais jamais appuyer sur la gachette, premièrement parce que je suis ton simili, et deuxiemement parce que tu as peur de l'effet que cela pourrait avoir de me tuer; puisque comme je l'ai dit; je suis ton simili.

- Tu... Je.... Raaah....

Kairi bougonna; cette blondâsse avait vraiment réponses à tout!! Elle trépigna sur place de rage, se retenant de sauter au cou de son simili, ne pouvant aller jusqu'à la tuer. C'est là que l'argenté sortit son arme.

- Elle ne peut peu être pas te toucher; mais nous si.

Sora haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher un "Qui ça NOUS?" que Riku ignora totalement.

- Un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal, répondit Namine; tout en gardant son sang-froid et en finissant son thé d'une traite.

- On te laisse une derniere chance d'éviter l'affrontement, tu nous dis ce nom; et on te laisse tranquille.

- Attend un peu mon pote; s'enquit Sora; on va quand même pas en venir aux mains...

- Non Sora, juste aux armes!

Namine reposa sa tasse de thé puis tendit la main au dessus d'elle; et une faux se matérialisa. Sora paniqua.

- Wo wo wo!! Du calme! On n'est pas là pour s'entretuer! Riku on va quand même pas se battre contre... Une fille?

- Ce détail ne t'a pourtant pas dérangé lorsque tu t'es chargé du cas de Larxene.

- Nan mais euh... Larxene c'est différent.... Là tu vois... Namine c'est un peu... Kairi quoi.

- Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui où pour demain? s'impatienta la rousse. Allez les gars! Qu'on en finisse!

Kairi avait bien décidé de poser ses fesses par terre et de contempler la scène de combat sans bouger le petit doigt. Sora soupira. Riku reprit.

- Je ne comprend pas tes motivations, Namine. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir réveler un stupide nom?

- Parce que ce nom est la clé, et que toute cette histoire de kingdom hearts doit cesser; une bonne fois pour toute.

A ces mots, Namine abbatit sa faux; brisant la table en deux. Riku brandit son arme; et chargea la blondinette; qui parra l'attaque avec sa faux géante; et envoya Riku dans la fenêtre la plus proche; la fesant briser de mille éclats. L'argenté revint immédiatement; avec quelques égratignures sur la joue. Sora lança un sort "mirroir"; pour renvoyer les attaques magiques; et s'attaqua à Namine; Kairi ne voulant décidemment pas attaquer son propre simili. Riku se joignit à Sora et tout deux portèrent un coup en même temps à "l'Alice"; mais cette derniere l'esquiva; et disparut de la pièce.

- Ahah! Vous ne pouvez plus me voir!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir....

Riku pris un pot de peinture qui trainait là et vida son contenu sur le mur de gauche; ce qui toucha la blonde; qui se rendit de nouveau visible. Ses cheveux étaits couverts de peinture bleue; tout comme le reste de son corps en fait. Elle grommela en poussant sa frange sur le coté de sa tête; histoire d'y voir quelque chose. Finalement; elle repris son calme; sembla se concentrer; et finalement; une espece de cape noire se matérialisa sur elle; semblable aux manteaux que l'organisation XIII portent; sauf que la capuche finissait en un bout pointu; si bien qu'avec sa faux; la blondinette était semblable au portrait qu'avaient dréssé les humains de "la grande faucheuse." Kairi ouvrit grand la bouche; comme une sote; ébahie par l'allure "trop classe" qu'avait son simili. Elle chuchotta à Sora... "Tu crois que si je me taignais en blonde; ça rendrait aussi angélique & démoniaque à la fois que Namine...?" Sora haussa les épaules avant de se jetter à terre pour éviter de se faire faucher.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire un sort de paralysation pour nous aider; Kairi!

- Oh tu sais que c'est pas bête ce que tu dis là; Riku?

La rouquine dégna enfin bouger le petit doigt; et lança un espece de sort magique; qui fit apparaitre des fils à coudre de part & d'autre de la pièce; qui allèrent pieger la faucheuse blonde; la ligottant au niveau des poignets & des jambes; la faisant paraître telle une marionette. Namine ne se débattit même pas. L'argenté & ses deux compères vinrent se poster face à elle.

- Ecoute Namine; tout ce qu'on veut; c'est un nom. C'est quand même pas la mer à boire!

- Meme si je le voulais; je ne pourrais pas vous dire son nom. IL me tuerait.

- Qui ça il?

Les fils qui retenaient Namine immobile se cassèrent soudain. Elle avait profité d'un moment d'innatention pour geler les fils; pour ensuite les briser aussi facilement que du verre. Elle affligea un coup de faux à Riku qui fut pris de surprise.

- Tch!

Ce dernier pris son arme dans son autre main, pour éviter d'avoir à bouger son bras bléssé & à présent sanguinolant, et parat un second coup de la furie blonde. Cette derniere pris soudainement la direction opposée de Riku... Kairi se leva alors dans un sursaut et se jetta sur l'Alice qui s'appretait à fuir par la fenêtre que l'argenté avait brisé en se faisant projetter dessus. Namine fut prise de surprise; et lâcha sa faux dans la foulée. Elle se retrouvait impuissante; Kairi assise sur elle pour l'empecher de bouger. La blondinette soupira, agacée.

- Vous ne pouvez PAS me battre les gens, si je voulais je vous aurait déja tués, abandonnez la partie; c'est perdu d'avance. Vous vous mesurez à une organisation dont la force & les motivations vous dépasse, à coté d'eux vous êtes niveau bac à sable. Vous ne tiendriez pas une minute face à notre maître. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous; et laisser tomber cette histoire de retrouver le paternel de cette mijorée...

- MIJOREE?! s'écria Kairi, qui avait depuis, rejoint Riku, inquiète pour sa santé.

Un bruit se fit entendre au sous-sol du manoir. Sora trésaillit; pendant que Riku répétait pour la énieme fois à Kairi qu'il allait bien alors que c'était pas si vrai.. Namine reprit.

- Je serais vous je partirais, disons... MAINTENANT. Conseil d'ami.

- Parce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer; nous sommes toujours amis? lacha Sora.

- Pas vraiment; juste que j'ai un peu de pitié & de compassion envers vous et ce qui vous attend si vous restez ici et qu'IL vous voit.

- Mais qui ça, IL?

- Celui qui aura votre perte si vous restez ici et vous melez trop des affaires des Alices. Celui qui est le commencement de tout. Notre maître.

- .... Partons dans ce cas...

- Mais Riku! On ne peut pas....

- Lui faire face, coupa-t-il; s'il attaque je ne pourrais pas vous défendre comme je le fais si bien d'habitude, surtout avec cette foutue blessure que je...

- Ah tu vois que ça va pas si bien que ça.

- ... Partons.

Riku porta sa main à l'entaille d'où coulait son sang. Kairi fit la moue, soucieuse pour Riku. Les trois amis se dépècherent de sortir de la pièce blanche, abandonnant Namine qui s'était assise en tailleur au milieu de la piece, entre les milles morceaux de verre de la vitre, quelques petits morceaux de glace dut aux fils du sort de Kairi, et ce qui restait de la table qui gisait à coté de la porte que Sora avait explosé sans faire exprès. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le bruit familier d'une porte en fer qu'elle dit dans un soupir "Trop tard...."; tandis que le cri d'une rouquine se fit entendre...

* * *

**A SUIVRE! :3**

**(1) "Demyx est pourtant plutot long à battre en combat": n'est-ce pas; joueurs de kh2? Demyx doit bien être le boss le plus chiant à faire de tout kh2!! J'men souviendrais toute ma vie; vu le temps que j'y ai passé personnellement.**

**(2) Yume signifie "rêve" en japonais; et "-sama" est une forme d'appel qui instaure le respect; généralement on associe -sama à un dieu...**

**Voilà voilà; j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions. Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
